Guida al gioco di The Witcher
Livelli di difficoltà Prospettiva Il gioco può essere impostato per una vista da "sopra la spalla" di Geralt (OTS) o per una visuale isometrica dall'alto. La visuale OST è adatta ad uno stile di gioco più coinvolgente, in prima persona. La visuale isometrica si adatta ad uno stile di gioco che predilige la strategia. Ecco alcuni screenshots delle tre visuali possibili (l'isometrica si può impostare più vicina al suolo o più distante). Image:Over the Shoulder view.jpg|OST Image:Isometric view (close).jpg|visuale isometrica (dall'alto) Image:Isometric view (far).jpg|visuale isometrica (più distante) Evoluzione del personaggio A differenza della maggior parte dei GDR, in The Witcher il giocatore non può crearsi un suo proprio personaggio, ma gioca nel ruolo di Geralt, il protagonista della serie Witcher di Andrzej Sapkowski. Ad ogni modo le abilità di Geralt si possono accrescere durante il gioco in diversi modi. Inventario L'Inventario è diverso dai normali RPG. Non permette di conservare armi, armature e altri oggetti di grandi dimensioni. Invece si possono conservare piccoli oggetti come ingredienti per le pozioni, cibo, bevande, libri, pergamene ecc... e in un numero abbastanza limitato. L'inventario è diviso in piccole sezioni o slots nei quali solo un oggetto può essere conservato. Sono: * Lo slot delle missioni, dove si raccolgono gli oggetti legati alle missioni. Contiene un numero illimitato di slots. Non si possono conservare in questa parte oggetti che non appartengono ad una missione precisa. * lo slot principale, dove sono conservati oggetti di ogni tipo. é diviso in quattro sezioni di 14 slots. * Lo slot trofeo, dove Geralt conserva le teste delle missioni trofeo che raccoglie (soltanto una per volta). * Il corpo di Geralt dove si possono mettere le armi, le armature, i gioielli e tutto ciò che Geralt può indossare. Diario Il diario contiene informaxioni raccolte da varie fonti. Ogni volta che Geralt impara formule, mostri, informazioni sui personaggi e altro si aggiungono nuove note al diario. La pagina delle missioni indica ogni nuova svolta di una missione e si aggiorna ogni volta che si scoprono nuovi indizi o che Geralt porta a termine una missione. E' possibile inoltre seguire la missione sulla mappa clickando su segui missione, che indicherà a Geralt i luoghi dove deve recarsi per portare avanti le sue ricerche. Combattimento I combattimenti in The Witcher rappresentano una divergenza dai normali RPG. I giocatori possono selezionare diversi stili di combattimento tra lo stile veloce, forte e di gruppo. Lo stiel forte è per combattere contro avversari più forti ma lenti e permette attacchi con un danno più alto. Lo stile veloce è per combattere nemici più rapidi nei movimenti. Permette attacchi con danno minore ma più veloci. Lo stile di gruppo è per combattere contro più nemici. entrambe le due spade di Geralt - quella d'acciaio e d'argento - hanno stile di combattimento diversi dal resto delle armi e hanno diversi scopi: la spada d'argento si usa per combattere i mostri e altri esseri soprannaturali, mentre quella d'acciaio è per gli esseri umani e per gli animali. Alchimia L' alchimia è la parte principale del gioco. Il giocatore può creare pozioni, unguenti e altri intrugli per potenziare le proprie abilità, risanare la vitalità di Geralt, rendere il personaggio immune da certi attacchi come stordimento, veleno, acido ecc. Le formule per i miscugli si possono apprendere dai libri e dalle pergamene oppure tramite la sperimentazione diretta. Ogni volta che beve una pozione cresce il livello di tossicità del personaggio. Questo valore può essere azzerato bevendo un'apposita pozione oppure meditando presso un focolare. Interazione del personaggio Le icona sopraelencate appaiono durante le sequenze di dialogo con gli altri personaggi. Per mettono a Geralt di interagire con loro durante del gioco. * Corrompere * Gara di bevute * Fare a pugni * Farsi forgiare o aggiustare un'arma * Giocare a poker coi dadi * Fare un regalo * Pagare * Comprare vendere * Mostra sigillo * Meditazione * Conservare ritirare qualcosa Scelte e conseguenze Un innovativo sistema di azione-reazione significa che ogni volta che il giocatore prende una certa decisione, può vederne le conseguenze anche 10 - 15 ore più tardi nel gioco. Questo permette al giocatore di prendere in seria considerazione ogni singola scelta, impedendo il sistema "salva-ricarica-prendi l'altra strada". La natura delle scelte affrontate durante la partita raramente seguono òìetica del bianco-nero dei cormali RPG e il giocatore è spesso obbligato a scegliere il male minore''piuttosto che scegliere tra bene o male. Controlli Nel gioco il giocatore di solito usa una combinazione di comandi di tastiera+mouse. Usare esclusivamente l'uno o l'altro + impossibile. Mouse Movimenti * click sinistro con la freccia per muoversi * click destro per parare gli attacchi o schivarli e quando un segno è selezionato, per lanciarlo. * Doppio click quando la freccia appare per manovre evasive. Armi da mischia * - Click sinistro sul fodero / modalità non in combattimento * - Click sinistro sulla spada d'acciaio * - Click sinistro sulla spada d'argento Arma Extra 1 (spada extra / ascia / mazza) * - Click sinistro sull'arma extra 1 (spada extra/ascia/mazza) Arma Extra 2 * I trofei per i mostri speciali vanno qui Arma extra 3 (torcia / pugnale / ascia leggera) * - Click sinistro sull'icona torcia * - click sinistro sull'icona pugnale * - Click sinistro sull'icona ascia leggera Stile di combattimento * - Click sinistro su '''Stile forte' per selezionare * - Click sinistro su Stile veloce per selezionare * - Click sinistro su Stile di gruppo per selezionare Segni magici * - Click sinistro su Aard per selezionare, poi click destro sull'obiettivo desiderato * - Click sinistro su Quen per selezionare, poi click destro sull'obiettivo desiderato * - Click sinistro su Yrden per selezionare, poi click destro sull'obiettivo desiderato * - Left click on Igni (fire) to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on Axii (charm) to select the sign, then right click on desired target Interfaccia utente * - Click sinitro sull'icona Diario * - Click sinistro sull'icona Inventario * - Click sinistro sull'icona Mappa * - Click sinistro sull'icona Eroe * - Click sinistro sull'icona Alchimia (disponibile solo durante la meditazione) Comandi tastiera Movimento * W''' - Avanti * '''S - Indietro * A''' - passo a sinistra in modalità combattimento in visuale OST e isometrica, gira a sinistra nella visuale isometrica modalità non in combattimento * '''D - passo a destra in modalità combattimento in visuale OST e isometrica, gira a destra nella visuale isometrica modalità non in combattimento Arma da mischia * Tab - rinfodera arma / modalità non in combattimento * Q''' - Equipaggia spada d'acciaio * '''E - Equipaggia spada d'argento * R''' - Equipaggia arma extra 1 * '''T - Slot trofeo * U''' - Equipaggia arma extra 3 Stili di combattimento * '''Z - Stile forte * X''' - Stile veloce * '''C - Stile di gruppo Segni magici * 1''' - segno Aard * '''2 - segno Quen * 3''' - segno Yrden * '''4 - segno Igni * 5''' - segno Axii Interfaccia utente * '''J - Apri Diario * I''' - Apri Inventario * '''M - Apri Mappa * H''' - Apri pagina Eroe * '''L - Apri Alchimia (solo durante meditazione) Miscellaneous * F''' - ruota di 180 gradi (solo in modalità OTS) * '''G - cambia visuale da sopra la spalla (solo in modalità OST) * Premi due volte un tasto di movimento - Mossa avasiva in combattimento * Doppio click sinistro sul terreno - mossa evasiva/salta in combattimento (sono in modalità non OTS). Utile per saltare oltre i nemici quando circondati. * Alt - Illumina oggetti * Space - Pausa * F5 - Salva veloce * F9 - Carica veloce In-game tutorials * Tutorial Diario Spoilers The Witcher (video game) Category:The Witcher (videogioco)